Doragon Shinzō
}} }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Name Doragon shinzō - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Kanji ドラゴン心臓 - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Characteristics |- } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Race shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Birthday 2 march - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Age 23 - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Gender male - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Height 6"7" - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Weight 190lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Eyes bright blue - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Hair black - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Affiliation none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Occupation Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Team squad 4 - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Previous Team 13 court guard squads squad - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Partner none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Previous Partner none - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Base of Operations soul society - }} |- ! style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Marital Status single - }} } | style="background-color: #20B2AA; color:#FFF" Education 13 court guard squads - }} } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" Status - }} |- ! style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|zanpakuto |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" shikai Shinde jigoku - }} |- } | style="background-color:#20B2AA; color:#FFF" bankai Sobietatsu en'netsudjigoku - }} |} shinzo was born a spirit in the soul society from a young age his spiritual pressure was incredibly big, bigger than any normal spirit and even some Shinigami he was recognized at a young age and of his great potential. after applying and finishing the school of Shinigami. several years after he joined and the three captains defected, several captains recognized shinzo abilities and was recommended to captain and eventually was assigned to 5th squad captain personality shinzo is a really easy going person and wouldn't start a fight with anyone he would let the smallest mistakes slide and if someone makes a mistake a very few times he wont get annoyed but if someone constantly made mistakes and made a huge mistake which cost the success of a vital mission he would take disciplinary action or suspend a Shinigami from action for a set period of time. shinzo might be a easy going person most of the time but he does have a bad temper and if a member of his squad or another squad would get on his bad side he wouldn't hesitate to speak up or challenge to a dual to resolve there differences. to ever mans temper there is always a few things that would set it off but cause of shinzo easy going nature he only has one thing that will set him off and that is someone messing with his family pride everything else he couldn't care for asides from upholding the law of the soul society. history shinzo was born a spirit in a wealthy family and through out his childhood was constantly trained and test by his father. one day during shinzo teenage spirit years a group of thugs managed to capture and kill his mother and younger brother from that day forward shinzo trained everyday for years. zanpakuto his zanpakuto is a twin fire type. he walks around with two zanpakuto on his side and the handle is a red and black mix the guard is two small dragons and two blades. the blades itself is 6ft long and are white with a small red line running down the middle of the blade. shikai once shinzo activates his shikai by saying " Shinde jigoku " (死んで地獄 means: dying inferno) once he has said that and the release word infront the side of the guard with the blade on it sets alight and then the blade becomes completely engulfed in flames and once this has happened the only way to put out the flames is to put the sword into its sheath returning back into its unreleased state 'special ability 1: ' the first ability is called " kasi no nami " (火災の波 means: wave of fire) the swings both his swords in any direction he should feel like and not at the same time either saying the name of this move increases the power double of not saying the name 'special ability 2: ' the second ability is called " Kyūsokuna kasai " (急速な火災 means: rapid fire) at the end of his blade he points it to his target and shots a fire ball out at incredible speed towards the enermy he says the name of the ability and he can control how many he shots out and at his enermy but when he doesn't say the name he can only shot one every minute '''special ability 3: '''the third ability is a defensive one called " Kyūkyoku no faiau~ōru " (究極のファイアウォール means: ultimate firewall) he thrust one of his zanpakuto blades towards any in coming as he does as blast of fire flies back and around himself protecting against almost any attack bankai when he activates his bankai by saying " Sobietatsu en'netsudjigoku " (そびえ立つ炎熱地獄 means: towering blazing inferno) his sword would turn to flames and surround his hand and forms fire gloves hardening but still able to move hand normally he is able to form anything out of fire like small shurikan style fire balls to single of double fire blades '''special ability 1: '''the first ability is called " kasi no nami " (火災の波 means: wave of fire) the swings both his swords in any direction he should feel like and not at the same time either saying the name of this move increases the power double of not saying the name '''special ability 2: '''the second ability is called " Kyūsokuna kasai " (急速な火災 means: rapid fire) at the end of his blade he points it to his target and shots a fire ball out at incredible speed towards the enermy he says the name of the ability and he can control how many he shots out and at his enermy but when he doesn't say the name he can only shot one every minute '''special ability 3: '''the third ability is a defensive one called " Kyūkyoku no faiau~ōru " (究極のファイアウォール means: ultimate firewall) he thrust one of his zanpakuto blades towards any in coming as he does as blast of fire flies back and around himself protecting against almost any attack Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Heroes